Please Don't Go
by byunri-chan
Summary: "Kau harus hidup. Kau tidak boleh mati" / "sudahlah aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku mengerti semua yang kau rasakan" / "saranghae Han Tae Rin" / RnR


Author : BaekkiChan

Cast : Choi Jun Hong (Zelo B.A.P)  
Han Tae Rin (fiksi)  
Kim Min Hyo (fiksi)  
and other

Genre : Friendship, Family, Angst, Tragedy, AU

Rating : T

Summary : "Kau harus hidup. Kau tidak boleh mati" / "sudahlah aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku mengerti semua yang kau rasakan" / "saranghae Han Tae Rin"

Disclaimer : apa yang ada di FF ini adalah milik saya termasuk zelo /hug zelo/

Warning : Typo(s) Alur berantakan. Cerita Gaje.

Note : FF ini murni dari otak kepala saya sendiri.

Dimohon untuk review setelah membaca

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Happy reading~

Taerin POV

Hari ini aku, appa, eomma dan yongbin, namdongsaengku akan pergi liburan bersama. Aaaaa senang sekali, kita jarang pergi bersama karena appa dan eomma selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Bukan hanya aku saja yang senang tapi appa, eomma dan yongbin. Namaku adalah Han Tae Rin, aku adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Han ini. Aku mahasiswa di SungHwa university.

Dimobil, kami bernyanyi, bercanda, dan bercerita satu sama lain. Melepas lelah yang selama ini menumpuk.

"appa, apakah masih lama? Aku mengantuk…..hoam" kata yongbin sambil menguap.

"tidurlah, jika sudah sampai eomma akan membangunkanmu" jawab eomma sambil tersenyum

"taerin, kau pasti lelah tidurlah" sambung eomma

"ne, eomma tolong bangunkan aku nanti" kataku sambil memejamkan mata

Aku bermimpi. Didalam mimpi, aku melihat ada truk besar yang berbeda jalur dengan mobilku, truk besar itu menabrak pembatas jalan. Kemudian menabrak mobilku. Sepertinya mobilku terpental ke pinggir jalan. Setelah itu, aku tidak bermimpi. Gelap. Hanya gelap.

Aku membuka mataku. "ah..kenapa sakit sekali?" aku memegang kepalaku. Mataku membulat ketika melihat darah yang ada di tanganku. "a…apa yang terjadi? Eomma! Appa! Yongbin!" aku melihat mereka tak sadarkan diri. "eomma! Eomma ireona! Eomma!" aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh eomma. Tubuh mereka banjir dengan darah. "appa! Yongbin! Ireona! Ya! Ireona!" aku mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka sambil menangis. _"waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?"_

Tidak lama kemudian, orang-orang berdatangan menyelamatkan kami. Aku menangis "bertahanlah agashi!" seorang namja menyelamatkanku. aku melihat eomma, appa dan yongbin dibawa kearah yang berbeda denganku_. "waeyo?"_ semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Gelap. Dimana ini? Apakah aku mati?"

"aniya. Kau tidak mati" aku mendengar suara seorang… namja? Suara itu menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi

"nuguseyo?"

"kau akan tahu nanti. Bertahanlah. Kau harus hidup. Kau tidak boleh mati" katanya lagi

"YA!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki mataku. _"eoddiya?"_

"rupanya kau sudah sadar" seorang yeoja berpakaian putih menghampiriku. Dia….suster? Itu artinya aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang. _"eh?"_

"a…a" kenapa suaraku tidak keluar?

"jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu, istirahatlah" katanya sambil tersenyum

Aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Yang terakhir aku ingat hanyalah mimpi itu. Kenapa?

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku sudah boleh berbicara, keadaan tubuhku juga membaik. suster itu memasuki ruangan ini.

"sudah agak baikan sekarang?" ucapnya

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

"bolehkah aku bertanya?" aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan suaraku lagi

"tentu saja" jawabnya

"um…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaanku, seketika ekspresi suster itu berubah. "jika aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan sangat terpukul" katanya

"_huh? Terpukul? Apa maksudnya?"_

"aku akan baik-baik saja. Ceritakan padaku, jebal" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"kau…..kau terlibat dalam kecelakaan" kata suster itu

"kecelakaan?" kataku

Suster itu hanya mengangguk lemah

Entah mengapa, mimpi itu. Mimpi saat aku tidur dimobil tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku.

"_andwae….andwae… ini tidak mungkin. ANDWAE!" _

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan tanganku. "gwenchana?" suster itu bertanya padaku. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Eomma. Dimana eomma?

Aku menurunkan tanganku "eomma eoddiya?" tanyaku dengan nada yang lemah. Suster itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Perasaanku tidak enak.

Keadaanku sudah membaik, hari ini aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Suster bilang ada yang ingin dia tunjukkan padaku. "kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku. "kau akan tahu nanti" jawabnya.

Suster itu membawaku ke….kuburan? untuk apa? Suster itu berhenti lalu menetapku dan berkata "kau lihat ketiga batu nisan itu? Mereka adalah korban dari kecelakaan sama sepertimu. Mereka-"

"andwaeyo! ANDWAE! Jangan bilang mereka adalah eomma, appa, dan yongbin" kataku memotong kata-katanya.

Suster itu memegang pundakku lalu berkata. "ini adalah takdir, terimalah" kata suster itu dengan nada yang lemah.

Lututku jatuh ketanah. Air mataku mengalir. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Kenapa harus aku dan keluargaku yang mengalaminya?

"aku pergi dulu, masih ada hal yang harus aku urus. Annyeong" suster itu menundukkan badannya lalu pergi.

"eomma, appa, yongbin hiks…hikss" aku menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan eomma.

Tap!

Seseorang memegang pundakku. "uljimayo" katanya dengan nada yang lembut

Hiks…hiks

Aku masih menangis

"sudahlah aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku mengerti semua yang kau rasakan" katanya lagi

"aniyo. Kau hiks tidak mengerti"

"berdirilah" dia menuntunku untuk berdiri. Aku mengelap airmataku menggunakan tanganku.

"Choi Jun Hong imnida" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Junhong, namja itu mengikutiku dari belakang. Dia terus bertanya padaku. Tapi, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya satupun.

"siapa namamu? Kau tinggal dimana? Tersenyumlah! Kau pasti terlihat lebih cantik"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. "pergilah, jangan ganggu aku" kataku dengan nada datar

"mungkin aku bisa membantumu" katanya sambil tersenyum

"ani. kau tidak bisa" kataku dengan sinis

"mungkin-"

"PERGI!" aku memotong kata-katanya. Ekspresinya berubah. Kemudian, dia pergi.

_1 bulan kemudian_

Hari ini aku akan melamar pekerjaan di suatu café di seoul. "ah..itu dia" ucapku saat melihat café itu sudah didepan mataku. Aku membuka pintu café itu dan memasukinya. Aku menghampiri pelayan café yang sedang mengelap gelas dan bertanya "um…aku dengar disini ada lowongan pekerjaan. Apakah itu benar ada?" kataku. Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan…eh?

"neo? Ju….junhong? choi junhong-ssi?" kataku tidak percaya. Dia hanya tersenyum

"annyeong haseyo. Kau masih mengingatku rupanya. Apa kabar?" katanya lembut

"annyeong. Aku baik-baik saja. Apakah disini ada lowongan pekerjaan?" tanyaku

"tunggu sebentar ne" katanya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Kemudian dia pergi beberapa menit lalu kembali dengan membawa namja lain, sepertinya itu bosnya.

"apa kau membawa berkas-berkasnya?"

"ne" aku menyerahkan berkas itu padanya

"hm.. baiklah aku menerimamu disini, junhong akan mengajarimu tentang cafe ini. aku harus pergi. annyeong"

"ne. gomapseumnida"

"aku akan mengajarimu mengenai café ini. Kau akan bekerja dari pukul 08.00-04.00. oh, siapa namamu?"

"taerin. Han Tae Rin imnida" kami berjabat tangan

Junhong mengajariku berbagai macam hal mengenai café ini. Aku sangat senang.

"besok jangan sampai terlambat. Aku akan menunggumu" dia tersenyum. Aigoo, senyumnya manis sekali. "ah n..ne" jawabku terbata. Pabo, kenapa harus tergagap seperti itu. Pabo

Ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Han tae rin Hwaiting! Aku sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini. Aku keluar dari rumahku, sebenarnya ini masih pukul 07.15 aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama ini. Aku berjalan menuju café itu, ya, karena letaknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Aku melewati jalan ini, aaa udara pagi sangat menakjubkan. Belum banyak kendaraan yang melewati jalan ini.

Aku melihat seorang namja berjalan menuju kuburan. Kuburan? Untuk apa? Ah, molla bukan urusanku juga. Eh tunggu jika diperhatikan namja itu mirip junhong. Akupun mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku harus bersembunyi darinya agar tidak ketahuan. Jika ketahuan aku akan sangat malu sekali. Dia memasuki kuburan itu dan menuju ke salah satu batu nisan diantara banyaknya batu nisan. Dia menjatuhkan lututnya. Junhong tersenyum, lalu menangis?

Aku menghampirinya, "junhong-ssi apa yang kau lakukan disini" kataku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Junhong yang kaget karena kedatanganku mengusap airmatanya "oh, taerin-ssi" matanya masih lembap karena airmatanya itu. "waeyo? Makam siapa itu?" tanyaku

"itu, makam eomma-ku" jawabnya dengan nada yang lemah, ia mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Oh my, sepertinya aku salah berbicara. "mianheyo aku sudah lancang. Jeongmal mianheyo" kataku menyesal. "aniyo. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu"

Tiba-tiba kejadian dimakam waktu itu terulang lagi.

"_**uljimayo"**_

"_**sudahlah aku mengerti perasaanmu"**_

Kata-katanya waktu itu, kini aku mengerti. "_Mianheyo junhong. Jeongmal"_

"junhong" kataku tanpa menatap wajahnya

"ne?" dia menatap wajahku. Aku menatap wajahnya "bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" dia tersenyum lalu berkata "kenapa tidak?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku "gomawo… Mianheyo" junhong kebingungan. "eh? Untuk apa?"

"waktu itu saat dimakam aku tidak mengerti perasaan yang kau alami, jadi aku memarahimu"

"gwenchana. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu. Sangat….terpukul. benarkan?"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku "hm… itu benar"

"sekarang sudah waktunya untuk bekerja. Kajja! Lagi pula hari ini adalah hari pertamam bekerja kan?" kata junhong sambil berdiri. Akupun berdiri "hm..kajja"

_Dear eomma,_

_eomma, hari ini aku sangat senang, karena aku mendapat seorang teman yang mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Teman itu sangat baik padaku. Aku menyesal sudah memarahinya waktu itu. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan masalah itu. Benar-benar teman yang hebat bukan? ^^_

_eomma, jika eomma masih disini, aku akan memperkenalkan temanku pada eomma. Namanya adalah Choi Jun Hong dia namja tinggi yang sangat baik, senyumnya pun manis._

Hampir setiap malam aku selalu menuliskan sesuatu yang aku alami setiap harinya pada eomma. Agar eomma tahu bagaimana kehidupan putrinya saat ini. Saat menulis ini aku jadi ingat kejadian di café bersama jun hong tadi.

**FLASHBACK**

"_aigoo, pekerjaan ini…huft" aku sedang mengelap meja yang kotor ini sambil mengeluh, maklum selama ini aku tidak pernah bekerja sebelumnya. _

"_minum dulu, kau pasti lelah" junhong memberiku segelas coffee padaku. "ah, gomawo, kau begitu baik" aku menerima gelas itu lalu meminumnya. _

_Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa lantai yang aku injak itu masih basah. Aku terpeleset, tapi untungnya tangan junhong yang sigap menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Wajah kami bertemu. Aku rasa wajahku seperti kepiting rebus. Akupun segera berdiri dan berkata "em..gomawo" kataku malu, lalu dengan sedikit berlari aku menuju ke kamar mandi._

**FlASHBACK END**

Hari demi hari kulewati di café ini. Bekerja bersama junhong. Ternyata dia adalah orang yang sangat baik padaku. Beruntung sekali aku berteman dengan seseorang seperti dia.

Hari ini kami tidak ada pekerjaan di café junhong memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya jam 5 sore di taman. Katanya sih kita akan jalan-jalan. Senangnya^^

"Aku harus benar-benar cantik"

Entahlah, sepertinya aku 'menyukai' junhong. Dia begitu perhatian padaku selama ini. Apalagi saat kejadian di café waktu itu, omo itu sangat errrr.. andwae andwae. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Sudah jam 5 kurang, junhong pasti sudah menungguku. Aku melangkahkan kaki ini keluar rumah, menyusuri jalan sambil merasakan indahnya angin sore.

-Sesampainya ditaman-

Dugaan ku benar junhong sudah datang. Dia duduk dikursi taman sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Sepertinya dia tidak melihatku. Aku berniat untuk memanggilnya.

"jun-" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menghampirinya. Yeoja itu memeluk tangan junhong dengan mesra. Aku terdiam mematung ditempat ini, melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat mesra memeluk lengan junhong. Dan dia, junhong. Hanya tersenyum kepada yeoja itu.

"_nuguya?"_

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. waeyo? Bukannya junhong bilang ia ingin bertemu denganku? Waeyo? Sebelum airmataku mengalir aku rasa aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini.

Aku membalikkan badanku, menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mataku. Sakit. Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang.

-keesokan harinya-

Junhong POV

Kenapa taerin belum datang? Padahal ini sudah jam 8 lebih. Ditambah kemarin dia tidak menemuiku ditaman. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Molla.

CKLEK

Seorang yeoja yang taka sing bagiku membuka pintu. Ah, itu dia!

"taerin-a!" aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. Taerin yang sadar bahwa aku memanggil hanya melihatku dengan mata yang sembap? Tapi, kenapa?

Dia hanya menatapku lalu pergi mengganti bajunya. Selesai mengganti baju lalu ia bekerja tanpa menyapaku seperti biasanya. Apakah kau marah padaku?

Aku menghampirinya "taerin-ah, waeyo? Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Tanpa menggubrisku, dia pergi mengambil sapu lalu menyapu. Aku hanya diam melihat perlakuannya padaku. Aku mencoba menghampirinya lagi. "apa kau marah padaku?" dia masih tetap berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Aku kesal pada sikapnya yang terus seperti itu. Aku memegang tangannya "Han Tae Rin. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Bukankah kita ini teman?" tanyaku.

Dia terdiam. "lepaskan" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. "arraseo. Sepertinya mood mu sedang turun aku tidak akan mengganggu mu" kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya lalu pergi.

Author POV

CKLEK

Seorang yeoja memasuki café. "annyeong haseyo" kata junhong dan taerin bersamaan. Yeoja itu kemudian berlari kearah junhong lalu memeluknya. "oppa!~" kata yeoja itu

"aish, minhyo-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata junhong

"aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, oppa" kata yeoja bernama minhyo itu. Junhong hanya tersenyum.

Melihat itu, taerin kemudian berpindah tempat. Junhong melihatnya dengan tatapan mengkhawatirkan.

"_taerin-ah kau kenapa?"_ batin junhong.

"oppa, aku ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, aku pergi dulu ya. annyeong" kata minhyo

"ne, hati-hati dijalan"

Setelah minhyo pergi junhong ingin memastikan keadaan taerin. Ia mendengar suara taerin dari arah ruang ganti. Junhong segera menghampirinya. Saat ingin membuka knop pintu

"_hiks…hiks…junhong-ah kenapa kau tega sekali padaku. Apakah kau tak sadar bahwa selama ini aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Tapi balasanmu seperti itu padaku. Saat melihatmu ditaman bersama yeoja tadi hiks… itu sangat menyakitkan hiks..hiks"_

Niat junhong untuk membuka pintu itupun jadi luluh

"_taerin-a kau menyukaiku?"_ batin junhong. Ia pun tersenyum

"_Aigoo. Ternyata taerin menyukaiku"_ Junhong menuliskan sebuah note untuk taerin.

_Maaf sudah membuatmu marah. Aku _akan_ menjelaskannya. Temui aku saat pulang kerja nanti._

_Junhongie~^^_

Setelah selasai junhong pun menempelkan note itu di loker milik taerin _"kau harus membacanya"_ batin junhong

Sudah saatnya café ditutup. Semua karyawan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing terkecuali namja yang sedang menunggu seseorang dibalik pintu. Junhong.

"kenapa lama sekali ganti bajunya?" kata junhong sambil sesekali melirik arloji hitam miliknya.

Sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya terlihat juga. Saat melihat taerin, junhong pun langsung melambaikan tangannya.

"taerin-a!"

Taerin yang merasa terpanggil melihat ke arah junhong. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, seperti tidak melihat apa-apa. Taerin membuka pintu café itu lalu berjalan keluar.

"taerin-a apa kau membaca note-ku?" Tanya junhong sambil mengikuti langkah kaki taerin.

Taerin mendengar apa yang baru saja junhong ucapkan, namun tidak menggubrisnya. Dia terus yang kesal merasa terabaikan memegang tangan taerin agar taerin berhenti berjalan.

"lepaskan" kata taerin

"ani..aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau mendengarku"

"lepas!" taerin berusaha berontak, tapi apa daya tangan junhong terlalu kuat baginya. Taerin pun mengalah. Junhong mengangkat dagu taerin untuk menatapnya.

"kau kenapa eum?" Tanya junhong lembut

Taerin ingin menangis saat ini.

KRINGG KRINGGG KRINGGG

Suara ponsel milik junhong berbunyi. Junhong pun melepas tangannya dari dagu taerin dan memasukan ke dalam sakunya.

"yoboseyo?"

"eo minhyo-ah ada apa?"

"mwo menikah?"

DEG!

Jantung taerin berdetak begitu cepat. Dengan sekuat tenaga taerin melepaskannya tangannya dari tangan junhong. Lalu berlari. Junhong yang melihat hal itu segera menutup teleponnya dan berlari mengejar taerin.

"_taerin-a kau salah paham"_ batin junhong

Taerin terus berlari sambil menangis. Sesekali ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"hiks…hikss…hiks"

Saat menyebrangi jalan raya taerin tidak melihat ada sebuah truk yang datang dari arah kiri.

"taerin-a!"

Junhong mendorong tubuh taerin sampai ke trotoar.

BUG!

Saat membuka matanya, taerin langsung membelalakkan matanya. Dilihatnya tubuh junhong di aspal dengan berlumuran darah. Dengan lemas taerin menghampiri tubuh itu. Air matanya mengalir.

"ju…junhong…choi junhong…..junhong-ah"

Taerin terduduk lemas diaspal. Dia tidak peduli apa pendapat orang tentang dirinya sekarang ini.

"waeyo? Hiks "

Junhong mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang tak asing baginya. Dia melihat ke arah yeoja itu.

"taerin-ah kau salah paham. Aku tidak berkencan dengan yeoja bernama hyomin itu. Aku hanya berhasabat dengannya"

DEG!

Taerin yang mendengar hal itu, langsung melihat kea rah junhong dengan tatapan apakah-itu-benar? Junhong yang menyadarinya hanya menganggukan kepala dengan lemah.

"aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu"

Taerin menangis mendengar setiap ucapan junhong. Banyak orang yang menggerumuni mereka. Tapi taerin merasa hanya ada junhong dan dirinya disini.

"hiks…waeyo? Hiks…hiks… kenapa tidak aku saja yang berada diposisimu? Hikss… aku pantas menerimanya hikss…aku telah salah paham padamu hiks… hikss" kata taerin sambil terisak.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya "aniyo. Kau harus hidup. Kau tidak boleh mati"

DEG!

"_kata-kata itu"_ batin taerin

Junhong hanya tersenyum. "uhuk…uhuk" junhong terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah dimulutnya. Taerin semakin panik.

"CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULAN!" kata taerin berteriak

Junhong memegang tangan taerin. Lalu tangannya berpindah kepada pipi taerin. Junhong mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"berjanjilan padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi"

Melihat junhong seperti itu. Taerin menitikkan airmatanya lagi. Junhong menepuk pundak taerin lalu berkata

"saranghae Han Tae Rin"

Taerin semakin terisak mendengar junhong berkata 'saranghae' padanya. Selama ini ia telah salah junhong sudah tidak berada dipundak taerin lagi. Junhong. Dia meninggal.

Taerin POV

Aku berdiri didepan batu nisan ini. Choi Jun Hong. Nama yang ada di batu nisan itu. Orang yang aku sayang. Dia, yang membuat hidupku bermakna. Sambil memegang rangkaian bunga yang tersusun rapi, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju batu nisan itu. Aku menaruh rangkaian bunga berwarna biru di depan batu nisan itu. Biru. Warna kesukaannya.

"annyeong junhongie. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau senang disana? Aku merindukanmu. Saranghae" air mataku mengalir. Mengingatnya membuatku sedih. wajahnya, senyumnya, semuanya. Aku merindukanmu. Mengingatmu, membuatku menjadi hamper gila.

"junhong, apakah aku harus menyusulmu?"

"kau harus tetap hidup. Aku akan selalu bersamamu disini" kata seorang namja yang memakai baju putih sambil menunjuk dadanya. Namja itu. Junhong.

"junhong…hiks hikss" aku mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyemtuh wajahnya. Dia tersenyum. Senyum itu, aku merindukannya. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya lenyap.

Aku menjatuhkan lututku sambil terus menangis. Menundukkan kepalaku.

"uljimayo. Kami akan terus bersamamu. Kami ada…didalam hatimu"

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku. Aku melihat Junhong, appa, eomma dan yongbin disana. Mendengar ucapan mereka aku mengangkat bibirku untuk tersenyum.

"aku mencintai kalian selamanya"

.

.

.

END

.

Huft.. gimana nih? Kalau ada yang kurang-kurang tolong dimaafkan yaa. Maklum author masih newbie ._.v kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan~ gomapseumnida buat yang udah baca *bow*

Review Review Review


End file.
